MINE
by HikaKiti
Summary: Poor random guy that hit on Tsubaki...


Black*Star and Tsubaki were partners – everyone knew that. Everyone also knew that Black*Star was loud, obnoxious, attention-deprived, and a bit of a jerk. He was the one who ''would surpass god'' and all that garbage he'd shout every day, perched on a table or desk or chair or hanging from the curtains. He was the one with the crazy blue hair and the tattoo of a star that told his heritage, which was not something to be proud of. He made the craziest faces and demanded the most eyes.

Tsubaki, on the other hand, was the beautiful, calm, quiet girl with the long black hair in a simple ponytail. She was the one to apologize for her meister's loud disturbances, to smile shyly and comfort anyone who needed it. She was one of the strongest weapons in the DWMA. She was kind, bright-minded, friendly. She was shy, but once you knew her she'd be close and protective, like a sister or best friend.

People often wondered why she put up with such an idiot for a meister, and she would shrug and smile and not really give a good answer, but they'd be distracted by another of Black*Star's stunts and walk away.

It was a wonder, then, when Tsubaki showed up alone at the school one day. She walked in as she did any other day, heading for her class. "Hey, you're Tsubaki, right?" the masculine voice made her pause outside the door and turn around.

She grinned shyly. "Yes, that's me." The boy who was speaking to her was tall, about a head taller than her, and had the muscles of a weight lifter. He had a smirk plastered on his face, but his eyes were friendly enough. He dipped his head. Tsubaki turned around fully, facing him and giving him her full attention. "Can I help you with something?"

"My name's Jiriyo, and yeah, you can. See, I lost something." His eyes glittered with amusement, and Tsubaki blinked, not understanding. "I was hoping you could help me find it."

Tsubaki's smile faded into a curious but friendly look. "Um, I'm sure I'll help anyway I can, but... what was it you lost and why would you need me to find it for you?"

The boy took a step forward, the foot distance between him and Tsubaki shortening to only half that. Six inches. He smirked again. "I lost my heart, see, and I think you might have it."

Tsubaki blushed and went to step back, shaking her head and opening her mouth to gently turn him down. She'd blinked. There was a rush of air and she heard a crunching noise. Her eyes flew open to be met with the back of a familiar blue head. "Black*Star?" she gasped, looking shocked. Something registered in her mind that he shouldn't be as tall as he was appearing and she let her eyes trail down his back. Her shoulders drooped. "Black*Star..." she sighed.

Black*Star, on the other hand, was glaring darkly at the floor. "Who do you think you are?" he demanded, leaping off of Jiriyo's face to stand beside Tsubaki. Jiriyo sat up, blood dripping from his nose and staining his perfect white shirt.

"You broke my nose!" he yelped, holding his face.

"Want more?" Black*Star's muscles slid into a ready position. "That's what you get, ya freaking weakling!" he climbed onto an end-table sitting near the wall and then reached down. "C'mere, Tsubaki."

Tsubaki sighed and blinked apologetic eyes at Jiriyo. The latter's eyes brightened and he grinned, a grisly sight with blood still spilling from his nose.

Tsubaki went to stand beside Black*Star, but he didn't settle. He grabbed her and pulled her up beside him. "HEY!" he bellowed, and everyone still in the hallways jumped. Most, when they saw who was speaking, groaned and paused to listen, expecting another idiotic speech about his awesome abilities or blah blah blah. "EVERYONE LISTEN UP! THIS IS IMPORTANT CRAP THAT I'M ABOUT TO SAY!" Black*Star shouted, as if they weren't already staring at him.

Black*Star raised Tsubaki's arm. "SEE HER?" he began, and Tsubaki went red.

"Black*Star stop-"

"THIS IS TSUBAKI! TSUBAKI, YA GOT THAT?" he continued, ignoring her protests and wiggling to get free.

"Black*Star please shut-"

"AND SHE'S MINE!" these were his loudest words so far, and this time everyone let out little surprised noises. Tsubaki stopped trying to get her arm out of his grip and froze, her blush darkening tenfold.

"Wh-what?"

Black*Star ignored her again, instead continuing. "IF YOU TOUCH HER, I WILL BEAT THE HOLY HELL OUT OF YOU! SHE IS MINE." he let her arm slid through his fingers. It dropped to her side as she stood, gaping at him, her face holding the same expression as everyone else.

Black*Star waved a hand. "NOW GO BACK TO YOUR BORING LIVES AS MORTALS, AND LEAVE US GODS ALONE!"

Everyone inched off, still looking shocked. Black*Star grinned and turned to his partner, who was frozen. His cocky smile faded. "Tsubaki? What's wrong?" Aw, crap. Had he said something wrong? Was she mad?

"B-Black*Star..." she whimpered, tears welling in her eyes. Black*Star freaked, waving his hands.

"No! Don't cry! Tsubaki, stop! We're too big to cry!" he said, panicking.

Tsubaki thew her arms around him, smashing her mouth on his even as her cheeks flamed bright red. Black*Star went slightly pink as he hit the wall behind him, nearly falling as Tsubaki tackle-kissed him. She came away, burying her face in his neck. Black*Star stood there, shocked. "Wha..?"

"Black*Star!" she sobbed into his neck, and he grinned.

"THAT WAS AWESOME! THAT WAS A KISS WORTHY OF ME, WHO'S GONNA -mmmph." Tsubaki kissed him again, this time the back of his blue head hit the wall. He laughed into the kiss.

"I'm so happy, Black*Star!" Tsubaki laughed, pulling away and dropping to her knees to hug him.

"Yeah, I know you are." Black*Star patted her head.

Meanwhile, Kid, Liz, Patty, Maka, and Soul peeked around the door, ladder-style. "That was incredibly sweet, but totally Black*Star." Liz grinned.

"It would have been sweeter with giraffes and balloons!" Patty protested, a step below her sister.

"No, Patty. What's really bad is that Tsubaki's socks are uneven. The symmetry..." Kid grumbled, wiggling as he fought the urge to run out and fix it.

"Kid, leave them alone!" Maka ordered, then sighed dreamily. "It's so cute, I'll admit I'm slightly jealous. No one would ever do that for anyone. Nobody except Tsubaki and Black*Star could make that work."

Liz agreed while Patty poked Kid repeatedly, giggling as he swatted at her hand. Soul remained silent, the last head of their little stacked peeking order.

Maka and the others went back inside and he nodded, straightening. "That's cool man. Very cool." he grinned, then turned at the sound of his name. Maka was waiting for him.

_**A/N: **UBERFLUFFY! This came to me randomly. I don't know... don't ask._

_SOAP. ... I don't know where that came from either. Anyyyyyways... Please review. Black*Star's attention-starved and wants it. And Tsubaki is asking nicely. So you should do it, yeah..._

_YAAAAHOOO! HOPE YOU LIKED IT!_


End file.
